Silver Has Two Perfect Girls For Him
by ckaira77
Summary: Silver sings a song about how he loves both Amy and Blaze. The song this is based on is really upbeat. I recommend listening to the song Two Perfect Girls For Me before reading this, but it still makes sense if you don't. The song is Brock's theme from Pokemon. If you know about Brock, you know what I mean. XD
Silver looks over at Blaze. He sighs to himself and walks over to her. Before he could reach her, however, Amy showed up. Silver sighed again. He had a problem in his life. Due to having a hateful fanbase, Silver has a thing for girls who don't dislike him. Amy and Blaze in particular. His problem was that he liked them both and is a one-woman hedgehog… What was he gonna do? Sing about? Actually, he will… as soon as he leaves the building.

Silver left the building and looked up at the sky. Both Blaze and Amy. Who would he choose?

Silver: A one-woman hog's what I wanna be!

Stay by her side soooo faithfully!

Them I don't want to abuse…

But it's just no use…

Because there's 2 perfect girls for meee…

Amy! Oh, Amy!

Blaze! Oh, Blaze!

A one-woman hog's the life for me!

But there's 2 perfect girls for me!

Mistress Amy!

Oh, can't you see!

You can kill me with your hammer all night you see!

Amy! If lovin' you is a crime!

Then sentence me now! And I'll do the time!

My psychokinesis is simply the best!

I'll always be after you and never rest!

But before that girl gives me the gaze…

I'm head over heels!

(He's head over heels…)

Head over heels for a cat named…

Blaze!

Amy! Oh, Amy!

Blaze! Oh, Blaze!

A one-woman hog's the life for me!

But there's 2 perfect girls you see!

Oh, Blaze!

Won't you ease!

Ease me of this feelin' please!

Please, Blaze!

I think the point is just bleak!

When I see your face...

I squeak to speak!

Well, I'm burning up!

I feel her flames!

She's my perfect girl!

And on that, I feel the same!

Her personality has helped so many!

So why am I in love?

(Why is he so in love?)

Why am I in love?

With Miss Amy?!

Amy! Oh, Amy!

Blaze! Oh, Blaze!

A one-woman hog's what I wanna be!

But there's 2 perfect girls for me!

A one-woman hog's just the life for me!

But there's 2 perfect girls for meeeee…

Oh! I've tried… And not denied…

And I've searched way deep inside…

From these two, I can't choose…

I can't stand the bad news…

About the name of the girl that I'm gonna lose!

This can't go on! Enough is enough!

I've gotta choose one, no matter how rough!

It's time for eenie-meenie-minie-moe!

But wait a second!

(Wait a second!)

Wait a second!

(Come on and wait a second!)

What's her name?

I've just gotta know!

I've just gotta know!

Oh, Amy! Oh, Amy!

Blaze! Oh, Blaze!

A one-woman hog's what I wanna be!

But there's 1, no 2!

No, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, too many!

Perfect girls for meeeeeee!

"You know, Silver, I think you've got a problem…," Sonic says looking at Silver with an annoyed look. Silver glanced over and didn't even know that Sonic was standing there.

"Uh… Hi, Sonic! Hope you don't mind, but I have a tiny crush on your girlfriend Amy…," Silver explained to Sonic.

Sonic's eyes widened as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "She's not my girlfriend! What are you saying?! Do you really think that the Sega company will let you marry Amy! They've already got me paired with Amy in more than one of their projects! What I'm saying is take Blaze! She's the perfect girl for you!" Sonic said running off.

Silver stood and thought about what Sonic had said and nodded. "Sure. Blaze was who I was going with anyway."

Blaze,

Now I know,

That to you I'll forever go.

There's-

"AND SILVER!" yelled Sonic turning around.

"What?!" demanded Silver.

"STOP SINGING!"

ZairaDrayan: That, my folks, is what happens when you are bored and listen to a crazy song called 'Two Perfect Girls For Me' which is Brock from Pokemon's theme song. I really recommend listening to that and then coming back to this with the tune well memorized. Then, sing your heart out! Anyway, hope you enjoyed this crazy little boredom song. One more thing, I don't actually ship Silver and Amy. I ship Silver and Blaze forever! No offense…


End file.
